Tales from Hollowed Hearts
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Before there was a twilight sky there were many hollowed hearts looking for acceptance. YAOI VampirFic MAIN: RokuSora, Cleon, More pairings to come. Prequel to A Mid Twilight's Sky.


Present Life- ''...''

_Past Life- '' ...''_

_Before there was a Twilight sky _

_there were many hollowed hearts looking for acceptance._

**Regular POV**

**January**

'' _Kade...I have something to tell you.'' A man who looked to be about in his mid thirties looked up at his beautiful wife of ten years and smiled. He looked behind her and saw her 19 year old son standing there with a worried expression and gripping her sleeve tightly, as if he was telling her not to go to him. '' Honey...It's going to be alright, he's different from the others. Plus it's about time we told him.''_

_The husband looked from his wife and her son for a while before chuckling and putting a reassuring smile on his face. '' Don't worry Leon. Whatever your mother has to tell me I can handle. Just watch over Sora and make sure he doesn't try to climb out of his crib.'' Leon slowly nodded and reluctantly let go of his mothers sleeve and left out the room to tend to his baby brother._

_Leon looked down into the crib and stared at the baby blue hues that stared up at him with pure innocence. He desperately wanted to hold and nurture the baby boy but he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't._

_He is a sin. His existence and life was nothing but a sin, and tainting this poor boys life would be adding up to the sins he's gathered in his long lifetime._

_Suddenly Leon heard a crash from the living room and he quickly ran to the source of the noise leaving a bewildered Sora._

_When he entered the room the first thing he saw was a pool of blood. His mother's unconscious body laid on the floor with her husband constantly stabbing a glass shard into her chest repeatedly. Leon stared at the horrific sigh and nearly screamed when the crazed man turned his wide eyes on him. '' Y-you knew about...her true nature didn't you!'' Leon stood there and continued to stare at the horrific scene. _

_Suddenly a scream cut through the air and both Leon and Kade stared at each other. The father quickly got up and ran to his son's room to check on the crying infant and Leon rushed to his mothers dying form. He got on both of his knee's , regardless of the mass amount's of blood covering the floor, and cradled his mother's head on his knees._

_She smiled but soon a look of pain crossed her features and she started coughing, blood erupting from her mouth. Leon gently caressed her face and held her hand tightly. '' M-mom...It's going to be alright...Please don't leave...'' She pulled a smile onto her face and gripped Leon's hand harder. '' Leon...M-make..a promise with me...please.'' Leon quickly shook his head in refusal._

'' _Mom...We don't have time for that! We have to get you to a doctor or...or someone!'' His mother just closed her eyes and smiled. '' Honey...You and I both know that...it's too late for that.''_

'' _We have to at least try!''_

'' _Leon, please! Just do this for me!'' He looked at her mother's pleading eyes and quietly bowed his head. '' Thank you Leon. Promise me...that Sora won't get hurt...That you'll protect him for me?'' Leon squeezed his mothers hand and held it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. '' You don't even have to ask for that mother. I'll keep him safe.'' _

_His mother gave a small smile before slowly closing her eyes. '' I love you...Squall.'' Leon watched as her head slumped against her shoulder and her hand loosen it's grip on his. Tears quietly rolled down his cheeks as he put his mothers hand over her heart._

'' _YOU MONSTER!'' Leon quickly turned to see Kade with a bat in his hands and soon all Leon could see was white._

_After the hollowed hearts slowly withered away_

_A single strong soul tried to save the innocence._

**Regular POV**

**December 24**

'' It stinks in here.'' Kade walked through the small room and looked around to make sure everything was in order. He looked in the corner to see a man with long brown hair and a scar going down his brow and bridge of his nose. Kade smirked. '' Well monster's never really had a good stench about them anyway.'' The man just kept quiet and watched as Kade just looked around the room some more.

'' You know...for a monster your mother was really beautiful Leon.'' Leon looked to see Kade staring off into the distance in thought. After murdering his mother, Kade made sure to lock Leon up in a room inside the attic. He would usually check on Leon once a day to make sure he was still there and talk about how all of his kind should be destroyed. The first few times he spoke badly against his mother Leon got beyond upset, but he knew better than to hurt him.

He refused to kill this man, until he had reassurance that Sora was alive and doing well.

Kade usually left around 8 AM to work, which gave Leon more than enough time to check around the house to see if Sora was okay. Kade underestimated him way too much thinking a door could actually hold him back from searching for his little brother.

Leon looked around the whole house a thousand times but he never saw any signs of Sora, in fact the house was the same way it was when his mother was killed. He never mentions anything about Sora, or his well being.

It was as if...Sora wasn't even alive.

Suddenly a ringing cut through the air and Leon watched as Kade answered his phone. '' Hello, Kade speaking..Oh hey, what do you need?...Well are you sure you don't want me home? I could go drinking any other day...Uh huh...Well if you insist. I'll see you when I get home, and happy birthday.'' Kade hung up his phone and sighed. He turned back to Leon and smirked.

'' Well I have business to attend to. Have a fun time rotting in this room you piece of filth.'' And with that Kade closed the door to the room leaving Leon in complete darkness once again.

**X-xx-X**

'' Father I told you I'm going to be fine. You just have a good time with your friends.'' Sora said and stared out his bedroom window. '' Besides you don't usually leave the house so you should just go to the bar and let loose.'' He could hear the reluctance in his fathers voice but he really needed his father to be gone for the next couple of hours. He needed the truth.

Everyday after coming back from work his father would stop at a house before coming home. Sora remembers seeing him walking into the house but when he tried to open it it was locked. He thought he just went there to visit some co-workers but after he saw him going there more and more he started getting suspicious. He asked some of his classmates about the house but they've said that the house has been empty for over 15 years. Sora knew his father would tell him anything so there must be something in that house that he obviously didn't want Sora to know about.

After his father gave him the confirm that he would be at the bar Sora hung up the phone and leaped for joy. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and a nice white button down shirt and quickly ran to the house down the street.

**X-xx-X**

Leon waited five minutes before getting up and easily breaking the lock off the door. He wandered through the house reliving the same nightmare over and over again. He walked inside Sora's old bedroom and looked inside the crib to see a book. He picked it up and leaned against the crib and opened it to the last page to see a note written there.

_To my precious little Sor-chan,_

_I'm giving you this book because I believe that it is time for you to know of mine and Leon's true nature. Your 16 now and you should be able to think for yourself. I'm not asking you to accept us but please don't think too harshly on our matter._

_I never had a choice if I wanted to be turned or not. The man I loved, Leon's father, turned me and him against our will because if her returned to Twilight with a human he would be killed. I was distraught with so much grief that out of rage I killed him. The man that I loved with all my my heart because he turned me and Leon into monsters._

_After the murder I didn't know what to do with myself. I just laid around, in and out of conciseness while the days seemed to go by like lightning. Poor little Leon was only 18 when all this happened so he must have been even more frightened than I was, but all I did was neglect him._

_One day while I was laying around the house Leon came home with a man. He had long slicked back blond hair with a mustache and a goatee, and his eyes were the weirdest shade I've ever seen. They were kinda a brightish orange of some sort. Anyway, he said that he knew of our situation and wanted to help. _

_He told us to follow him to Twilight. Twilight is where the vampires are able to live peacefully and without worry. Leon really wanted to learn more about his new found powers but I was completely against the idea._

_I refused his offers because I believed that I was not a monster and that I was still human. The idea of trying to fit in with...with those type of people didn't sit right with me. He decided that the only way that I was going to survive was if I accepted my true nature and moved on. He left but Leon was furious with me. He didn't want me to waste my life away, but it felt as though I didn't have any more life to waste. He finally got frustrated with me being depressed all the time and left. _

_At this point I actually felt alone...Leon had always been there for me but now he disappeared and I just couldn't find it in myself to protect him._

_A few weeks had passed since Leon's departure and when he came back I knew I had to face reality._

_Although it took a long time I eventually came to a realization that I'm a monster. _

_I am nothing but a blood sucking vampire and I will be for the rest of my life until I die._

_I had no choice but to live this way for the rest of my life. If I wanted me and my baby to be happy I needed to get myself out of this depression and find a way to live my life as normally as possible._

_When Leon came back I didn't think he would be so generous towards my situation but he was, but I guess that's Leon for you, always trying to help others. Leon told me all about his adventures while he left. He took up that man's offer and went to Twilight for a while but couldn't bring himself to stay while I was here and wallowing in self pity._

_I decided to move away from this town and find a new place to stay. Our old home had too many scars...too many wounds for me to continue on there. We brought a nice little 3 bedroom house and I started waitressing at the local diner. That's how I met your father. He just came from out of town and needed a place to stay, so I offered him our spare bedroom._

_It was practically love at first sight. He was a perfectionist, wanting to marry a kind and beautiful women and settle down quickly and I was willing to be that woman. I remember always looking into his clear blue eyes and seeing myself as human again._

_A year has gone by since me and your father have started dating and it turned out that I was pregnant with you a little soon after. Kade was the happiest man alive when I told him and I couldn't wait to have you, but then a thought crossed my mind. _

_Would you have to live with the same burden that me and Leon are currently dealing with? How will Kade react if you came out with fangs or something else of that nature? I was so terrified of the outcome and how Kade will view me that I even had second thoughts about having you. When I told Leon about my worries he said the best thing to do was see the out come of things._

_I decided to take his advice and soon on a beautiful starry twilight sky on December 24 at exactly 1:00 AM you were born. Your beautiful baby blue eyes looked up at me and I cried tears of joy because not only were you human, you were healthy and turned out as spectacular as I thought you would. Your father was so happy and he held you for so long ,and refused to let go. Even a strong grown man like Leon had tears in his eye when he saw you for the first time. After being turned he didn't think he would have anymore siblings but here you are. You and your sparkling blue eyes filled the void in all three of our hearts._

_I want you to have this book Sora. This book is everything that I imagined Twilight to be...Instead of being a monster I found myself to be a women that has been given these powers to protect her family. I don't really have a clear image of how Twilight might really be but it must be a nice place if Leon's loving father came from there. Anyway please enjoy this book...I really hope you enjoy the stories, though you may be a little too old for them._

_With love and kindness, Kasai._

Leon closed the book back and heaved a heavy sigh. He hasn't seen nor heard from Sora in over 15 years so the book practically lost it's purpose. He was going to look around the house once more before he heard the door start to open. He dropped the book and quickly retreated back to his room. He looked out the keyhole and expected to see Kade walking through the hallway but instead he saw a teenager looking around the place.

the walked inside the house as quietly as he could and closed the door behind himself. he looked inside, expecting to see at least someone but the house in question to him just looked really old. Layers of dust covered the furnisher and when he entered the living room it looked even worse in there.

The room was in shambles and it looked pretty old too. The paint was chipping and a large dried stain was on the floor. Sora walked towards the stain on the floor and kneeled in front of it. The brunette was about to touch it before a pair of arms grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

Sora tried to look around but Leon refused to let up his hold. The older brunette leaned down towards Sora's ear and spoke. '' State your business here.'' Sora started to panic and thrashed around but still couldn't move. '' I don't know...I was just looking for my father, honest!''

'' Your father?''

'' Yeah..He comes here almost everyday. Bright blue eyes, blond hair? I was just wondering where I might find him.'' The man let go of him and offered his hand to help him up. The brunette took it and looked at the

the brunette. '' I'm sorry for entering...I'll leave-''

'' Sora..?'' Leon and Sora turned to the doorway to see Kade standing there with a horrified look.

* * *

><p>So yeah...Read and Review^^<p>

The sequel to this is already up and it's called **_A Mid Twilight's Sky _**so please enjoy that part of the series as well.^^


End file.
